


Buddies- Zouis

by mainestage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Buddies, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Ridiculous, Smut, from tumblr, thereare6rs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainestage/pseuds/mainestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the love of god idk where this came from. I swear I’m NOT a sex crazed maniac who loves to write dirty smut about two members of her favorite band.<br/>Oh wait…<br/>Summary: The story of how Zayn and Louis became fuck buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buddies- Zouis

On stage, during interviews, out on the town, and everywhere public, Zayn and Louis were a banterous pair. Harry and Louis got on perfect, of course, but there wasn’t anything quite like the pranks Zayn and Louis put together. They’d party until the early hours of the morning, coax Liam into trying illicit substances and hide Niall’s cashews until the boy started crying, and they had a ball.  
The band and everyone who knew them thought they had them figured out. They enjoyed a joke, and got along exceptionally well. Best of mates. Except behind closed doors, it was much, much more.  
It started off as something simple. The pair was clubbing in Australia and they were disappointed by the stunning lack of female company. The floor was packed and all each of them wanted to do was to grind on someone. They found each other, and before they were aware, they were moving in sync. They were pulled apart half an hour later by security telling them they had to go back to the hotel, and when they parted it wasn’t awkward. Both were satisfied because they’d gotten what they needed. They didn’t talk about it at all afterwards.  
The next step was a bit more serious, but again started off as quite simple. They’d had a bus stretch in America, riding from state to state instead of flying, and neither boy had had the time or opportunity to properly release. Zayn and Louis were particularly shocked by the seeming lack of drive from the other boys. They couldn’t understand why they weren’t biting the bullet as well.  
They talked about it one day alone on the bus.   
“I just don’t get it!” Louis tossed Zayn a beer from the fridge and got one for himself. “How are they taking it so well?”  
Zayn chuckled. “Maybe they’re just not sex animals like you, Lou.”  
Louis rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. “Don’t even act like it’s just me. I know you’re tense. I can see it in your shoulders.”  
Zayn shrank under the scrutiny playfully. “Is it that obvious?”  
Louis just scoffed and turned his attention back to the TV. They were silent for about fifteen minutes, all the while their heads were whirling with ideas, for the most part the same. First, talking about it had made the appeal grow larger, and secondly, they were both trying to configure the dynamics of their friendship to see if maybe, just maybe, it’d be acceptable. Platonic.  
Louis made the final decision in a silent, not really kind of way. “Well, I’m up for a nap.” He sighed and headed to his bunk, which was on top. Zayn caught on and followed a minute later.  
“Me too.” Their bunks were facing each other, conveniently, but at first, both boys closed their curtains.  
Zayn heard a rustling of material and knew it wasn’t just Louis getting under his blankets. He copied Louis’s action and shuffled his pants down, cupping a hand over his semi-hard dick. He heard a ‘whoosh’ and peeked out of his curtain. Louis had drawn his curtain back a bit, revealing his pants pooled at his feet, but nothing else.  
Zayn was dying to see more, aching for it, and he had no idea if it was alright but he thought that maybe Louis was giving him hints. So he pulled his curtain back as well, only showing his bare legs and stroked himself from the outside of his boxers. He heard a soft grunt and knew for sure exactly what Louis was thinking.  
Louis pulled the curtain back a little more, exposing his naked cock, hand wrapped around it, squeezing. Zayn’s legs tensed at the sight and he hurriedly pushed his boxers aside to grab his own length, using the other hand to pull his curtain back to match Louis’s.  
Louis’s hand started pumping slowly, and Zayn started the same, biting his lip at how strange this was. The rush of doing something this risky made Zayn’s hair stand up on end and sped up his stroking just a bit and watched intently as Louis did the same. Zayn groaned, low and guttural at how big Louis’s dick was, and Louis’s answering moan was heaven.  
In Louis’s bunk, he was trying desperately to hold back the urge to cum right then and there, the groan that came from Zayn’s mouth made his dick twitch and he couldn’t control the moan that answered it. He pumped faster, hips shifting up into the air now, imagining that it was Zayn’s tight hole that was covering his dick, squeezing it. Zayn’s own hard member bobbing up and down over Louis’s chest as he rode him.  
Louis felt his climax in his balls and fought to keep his eyes open to see Zayn’s reaction as he came, all over his hand and thighs. The pulsing pleasure behind his eyes began to fade just as he saw and heard Zayn reach his own messy climax, coating his hand and sheets with his cum.   
They laid in their bunks, panting and speechless. Each of them knew they’d have to face what they’d done, but neither knew how to even start. Eventually, it was Louis who grew tired of the silence first. He sat up in his bunk and grinned at Zayn. “Finally.”  
Zayn peered around his curtain and smiled automatically when he saw Louis’s grin. He was glad Louis felt no awkward tension, it made the air a bit lighter. If Louis was willing to keep it casual, Zayn had no problem with just forgetting about it.  
–  
Zayn didn’t forget about it, and neither did Louis. In fact, the next week they were booked into a hotel, and they wanked furiously to the memory of what happened in their respective showers. They woke up sweaty and cum soaked from dreams of it happening again, with exciting additions to the fantasy. But when they left their rooms, not one of the boys mentioned it, just went about acting like their normal selves. It was hard, though. Hardest for Louis.  
Louis wasn’t used to keeping things like that inside, he usually blurted out what was on his mind, no matter how embarrassing. But he couldn’t ring himself to bring up the subject, in fear of losing a friend.   
Zayn internalized it, inviting more than the usual number of fans back to his hotel room, girl or boy. The rest of the boys noticed it but said nothing, passed it off as sexual frustration. But Louis understood what he was doing. He was trying to erase the memory by making new ones. This angered Louis. It pissed him off to no end, and one night, he’d had enough.  
After a show Louis followed Zayn to his room, creeping Zayn out by his silent staring. Zayn didn’t question him though, as he pulled out his key card and slipped it into the door. He entered his room and was thrown onto the bed, face first.  
“What the hell?” He yelled, trying to right himself. But Louis was already on top of him, pinning him to the bed.  
His lips met his ear. “Think you can just forget about what happened, Zayn?” He roughly yanked down Zayn’s pants and was so pleased when Zayn didn’t make one noise or move of protest.  
Zayn closed his eyes for a second, and when he reopened them they were teasing. “Apparently you can’t.”  
Louis saw it in his eyes. He had been doing it on purpose, to make Louis jealous so that he’d take the next step.   
Louis pulled his hair and looked him in the eyes. “I’ll make sure you don’t forget it.”  
He tore Zayn’s shirt off, then pulled his own over his head quickly, still pinning Zayn down with his legs. He grabbed Zayn’s shoulder and commanded, “Don’t move.”  
Zayn nodded quickly, desperate for whatever Louis gave him, and stayed completely still as Louis got off of him and took his pants and boxers off. He held a little clear tube of lube that he’d pulled out of his pocket, and dropped it on the bed next to Zayn.   
He knelt next to him, putting a hand on Zayn’s back to let him know he wasn’t allowed to move, and reached under him, feeling his hardness and laughed evilly. “So eager for it, Zayn?"   
Zayn bit his lip and nodded, eyes fluttering closed at the touch.   
"Wished it was me jacking you off that day, didn’t you?” Zayn humped into his hand and grunted. “Imagined yourself riding my cock while I stroked you, just like this?"   
"Oh please, Louis.” Zayn couldn’t help but beg, his hard cock was trapped between the mattress and Louis’s warm hand. It was like torture.  
Louis chuckled at his eagerness but was feeling a bit desperate himself, so he got up on all fours and slicked his fingers up with lube. Zayn’s ass immediately rose up to meet Louis, and Louis gave it one harsh slap. Zayn moaned.   
“No fingers, Lou. I just want you. Give it to me, please.” Zayn was grasping the sheets, already so close to cumming and he hadn’t even been penetrated yet.  
Louis’s mouth was widened for a second at Zayn’s plea but he listened to him. He wrapped his lube slicked fingers around his dick and pumped it a few times, leaning his head back as his hand slid up and down. Zayn’s whimper brought him back to earth, and he returned his attention to Zayn’s tight, unstretched hole.  
Louis lined himself up and pushed, grasping Zayn’s thighs tightly as the head of his dick breached Zayn’s entrance. Zayn moaned and pushed back against Louis, wanting more.   
“So greedy.” Louis taunted between gritted teeth. Zayn was the tightest ass he’d ever felt. He pushed all the way in, reveling in the way Zayn stuttered out, “A-ahhh!”  
He pulled out to the tip, then plunged back in, hit with the startling reality that he wasn’t going to last very long. “So fucking tight, Zayn.”  
Zayn moaned in response and moved his hips with Louis’s as they created a fast paced and rough rhythm. Everytime Zayn’s ass covered Louis’s erection completely, Zayn made a strangled, “Oh” sound. When Louis shifted a bit so he could hit Zayn’s sweet spot, the “Oh” turned into an, “Oh my god.”  
“Oh fuck Louis I’m so fucking close!” He reached a hand under him and jerked himself off quickly in time with Louis’s thrusts, moaning so loudly that Louis was sure the neighbors would hear.  
Suddenly, Zayn’s already impossibly tight hole tightened around him and he felt him quiver into his orgasm. Heard his pleas to keep going, don’t stop. Louis pounded until his balls tightened and he spasmed into his own climax, spilling his cum in Zayn’s hole. He pulled out a moment later, heaving breathing and fast heart rate.  
They laid next to each other, Louis’s head on Zayn’s shoulder casually. They didn’t speak for a while, but it was comfortable.   
And then, “Well I’m going to bed. You have your own room, don’t you?” Zayn sat up and sighed, stretching his arms over his head like they hadn’t just fucked roughly.  
Louis joined him in the nonchalance and easily threw back, “Yeah but I used up all my mini soap bars."   
Zayn rolled his eyes and threw him his shirt. "See ya in the morning."   
Louis gave him a salute and walked out of the room, half dressed.   
And that, is how Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson of One Direction became fuck buddies.


End file.
